Path Known, Future Untold
by Jedi Caro
Summary: Conqueror Story. On a time of War between Greece and the Amazon Nation, Xena the Conqueror must find a way to bring peace between the Nation and her Kingdom. The Conqueror's Counsel decides that the solution is for the Conqueror to take the Queen as her Bride. But little does the Conqueror know that her past will come back and haunt her, for better or for worse.
1. Prologue

Title: Path Known, Future Untold

By: JediCaro

Disclosure: I don't own anything! LOL

Summary: Conqueror Story. On a time of War between Greece and the Amazon Nation, Xena the Conqueror must find a way to bring peace between the Nation and her Kingdom. The Conqueror's Counsel decides that the solution is for the Conqueror to take the Queen as her Bride. But little does the Conqueror know that her past will come back and haunt her, for better or for worse.

Warning # 1: Xena and Gabrielle all the way! Two women in love. Don't like it? You can just leave.

Warning # 2: Xena is not an evil Conqueror…well, not anymore.

Language: Yes, expect some bad language here and there. Also, be advised, English is not my first language, so please bear with me.

Sex: Oh yes, it will take some time but there will be some.

* * *

Prologue

Blood…blood everywhere. Destruction, hate, anger, rape, these were just few of the things that Cortes' men did to my village, to my people. I was merely 15 summers old when all this happened; he forced me to become the monster that I am today.

I've been known by many names: the Destroyer of Nations, the Warrior Princess, the Empress, the Conqueror, and the Queen of Greece. Take a pick. My troops know me as the Conqueror, my kingdom and the rest of the known world as the Queen of Greece, the woman I fell in love with 10 summers ago knew me as just Xena.

I was 25 summers old when I met her. I was known back then as the Warrior Princess. She was a girl I met in Potidea, her name was Gabrielle. She was a young bard at the village that told stories every night at the local inn. I still remember her melodic voice, her enthusiasm when telling her vivid stories, her beauty, her humility, she has capture me heart and soul without even knowing it.

While on the area, I came every night to hear her stories and to get my mind off the battle occurring not far from the village. Her voice brought me some sort of peace. One night, she looked my way and that's when I was completely mesmerized by her emerald eyes full of curiosity towards me, full of questions?

I saw her walked towards me after she finished her stories and stopped right on front of my table.

"Hi, I've seen you here for the past season. What's your name if I may ask?", she smiled at me and I only could smile back.

"Xena, you?"

"Gabrielle, may I take a seat?", she asked me pointing at the empty seat at my table.

"Sure"

She sat right across me and that's the day my life changed completely. How did this girl who was barely 18 summers old changed my life? She showed me something I had lost long ago, to trust in people, to trust in her. And later on during our time together, she showed me how to love with all my heart.

We kept seeing each other for a few more seasons. During those seasons we learned more and more about each other. I met her every morning by the lake and we enjoyed each others company. At night, I listened to her stories and enjoyed the rest of the evening by her side telling her about the battle happening outside of Potidea's walls.

Slowly, we became close and my feelings for her started to grow. The more I saw her, the more I started to rethink my path of darkness. On the eve of the final battle, I did not go and see her tell her stories. I though it would distract me too much and I wouldn't be able to think straight during battle. I stayed in my tent and tried to sleep, but all I could do was think of her.

Then, I heard a knock outside my tent. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling of my tent.

"Come in", I said loudly while I sat at my cot and then what I saw me left me in shock. Gabrielle came in my tent wearing a sad smile.

"Gabrielle?", I stood from my cot and walked towards her pulling her into my arms and felt her embrace me in return. Somehow, this felt so right.

'I missed you tonight", she whispered looking up to me, "Why didn't you come tonight?"

I looked back at her and tugged a strand of blond hair behind her ear, "I'm going into battle tomorrow. I was afraid seeing you would have distracted me from the battle"

"Why would I distract you?", she whispered looking at my lips then at my eyes.

I leaned down and captured her lips. The kiss was slow and full of love, it wasn't hungry nor passionate, but was pure love. It lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. With regret, I leaned back and looked down at her. Her eyes glowed with unshed tears.

"Because in the short time I have known you, I have fallen in love with you"

I cupped her face between my hands and smiled down at her.

"So have I", Gabrielle smiled, "Do you have to fight tomorrow?"

I saw her face grow sad, "Yes", I whispered, "But I promise you, I would go and find you when the battle is over"

"Can you hold me tonight?", she whispered looking into my eyes.

"Forever and always", I pulled her with me to my cot and we lay together. As I hold her and she had her arms around me I came to realize that this is where I wanted to be for the rest of my live. Being held by this woman gave me a different perspective in life; a life free of bloodshed and war, and full of love and happiness by her side.

I kissed her forehead and felt her enter Morpheous realm and soon he took me as well.

* * *

The battle came, we fought for hours to come, the bloodshed never stopped. But the only thing that kept my soul alive was the thought of her. As I promised, I marched back to Potidea but what I saw broke my heart miserably. The town was completely destroyed, dead bodies were everywhere and I ran as fast as I could to Gabrielle's house to find it completely trashed.

"Gabrielle, where are you?", I whispered feeling tears form in my eyes.

I searched for her all around the village, no sign of her. I kept searching for days, seasons, and until this day 10 summers later I keep searching for her.

What happened to me for all those years?

Slowly, I lost my soul to the darkness and brought down to their knees every village in Greece. I conquered Greece and kept it safe against both Romans and Persians. I build and allegiance with Egypt and now I am the Empress of Greece, the great Conqueror of the Greek Empire.

I have Conquered all Greece except one place, the Amazon Nation. A place I've grown to respect and I defend against the enemies of the Empire. I've been trying to have the Nation pledge allegiance to my Empire, but they reject every proposition I make them. My counsel came to terms with the Amazon negotiator that for an Allegiance to be made there must be something more at stake than a piece of paper, they decided that the Queen of the Amazon Nation should marry the Empress of Greece.

Why should I regret this if my Gabrielle is long gone?

I had bedded many looking for something that I knew I could only feel with Gabrielle. I missed what I felt when kissing her. I never made love to Gabrielle, and I regret that every day.

I will marry the Amazon Queen; maybe through the seasons I may learn to love her like I loved Gabrielle.

Let's see what my future holds me.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I have written something, but I had this idea stuck in my head. Please review and let me know what you think. It will be a multi-chapter story, don't know how long yet but it's definitely not short lol.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: See Prologue

The Prologue was written using Xena's POV, the rest of the story would be written in third person unless otherwise stated.

* * *

Chapter 1

Xena entered the meeting room were her council was waiting for her nervously. She walked towards her chair at the head of the table and took a seat.

"What was the final word from the Amazon advisor?", she asked dreading the answer from her counsel.

They all looked at the Head Chancellor of the Council and waited anxiously for his response.

"The marriage between their Queen and you, my Empress should be during the next full moon on Amazon lands. They would also like the treaty ready to be signed before the ceremony", Palaemon answered nervously.

"Why Amazon lands?", Xena asked irritated, "Why not here?"

"Well, they are afraid that the Romans could attack the Capital during the ceremony as Ceasar is totally against an Allegiance between the Nation and Greece. The Amazon Advisor said that her scouts spotted Roman Legions camping a few moons from the Capital", he explained, "I already sent scouts to investigate"

She sat in silence digesting this information, "Romans, what do they want know?"

"No idea, my Empress. But if this is true and Ceasar would want to stop this Allegiance, it will be better if this takes place on Amazon Lands. We can camp outside of the Amazon Nation while you stay safe with a squad of female soldiers just in case the Romans attack"

Xena had to smile at her Head Chancellor; he does have a good point. "Very well, like your plan my friend. Let the Amazon Advisor that it shall be done their way. When is the next full moon?"

"In two days my Empress, we should be marching back to Amazon Lands tomorrow morning in company of their Advisor", he answered with a sincere smile, "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

Xena looked at him, "Something tells me that it is. I am tired of bloodshed and war my friend, if we do this treaty Greece will have the peace they have always wanted. The peace we once try to fight for and lost 10 summers ago"

Palaemon noticed how sad she has gotten. He knew that her inner peace was lost the moment she lost the woman she loved during that battle 10 summers ago. He never saw her in person, but the way Xena has talked about her in the past let him know how important this woman was to her, and somehow he suspected that still is.

"If you think this is the best for your people, then I will support you 'till my grave as I always have"

"Thank you my friend", she looked around the room, "Any objections or opinions on the situation at hand?"

"No my Empress", the Council answered in unison.

"Then, tomorrow at dawn we march for peace", she said with a half smile standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

The Greek legions were ready to start their march. Xena was ridding on Argo inspecting her troops and that everything was in line. After her inspection concluded, she passed command to Palaemon and she rode towards the middle of the formation where the Amazon Advisor was ridding with her royal Amazon escorts.

"Empress", the Advisor said, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, we are ready to go. By the way, I didn't catch your name", Xena said with a half grin.

"Sorry your Highness, my name is Ephiny", she answered with a smile, "And you are not what the people and their stories say"

Xena looked at her in confusion, "And what I am according to people?"

"Well, for starters, they didn't say how beautiful you are", Ephiny teased.

"I just met you and you are already flirting. What will my future Queen think of this?", Xena teased.

"Well, she'll find it cute and then she'll have me killed", Ephiny joked, "Really, she is a sweetheart. Maybe she'll laugh at it for a while. She knows I'm only joking, Empress"

"Alright, what else do people say?", Xena asked getting back on the subject, she'll have time to ask about her future Queen during the trip.

"Well", Ephiny grew serious, "They also say you are a monster, that you are cruel, that you kill for the fun of it. Meeting you made me realize that you look like an honest woman who wants the best for her people"

Xena looked away sadly and noticed that the troops started their march and got her horse into a slow pace, followed by the Amazons.

"Ephiny, those stories are not lies. The stories don't talk about the actual me, but I used to be that cruel Conqueror once. It is painful to explain but at the beginning of my journey as the Warrior Princess I met this woman who brought so much joy to my life and then she was taken away from me. That's when I became the monster"

Ephiny swallowed, "And how did you bounce back?"

"I never really did", Xena whispered looking at the Amazon, "But when I felt the urge to become that monster again, I just thought of her and helped me through the darkness and pain. I just have it under control and I don't wish for it to emerge anytime soon"

Now Ephiny understood the darkness people talked about, but also how it came to emerge. She also understood what motivated the Empress to bring peace to Greece, a distant memory of a lost love.

"Empress", the Amazon whispered.

"Yes?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but someone who is capable to love the way you did and somehow maintaining that love alive after all this time, deserves to marry my Queen"

"You do sound crazy", Xena smiled, "But thanks. I don't know if I will ever love your Queen, but I'll make sure she is the happiest woman in the known world"

"Ok, now that's cute", Ephiny smiled, "You'll like my Queen"

Xena looked at the Amazon with curiosity, "Really? What is she like?"

"Physically she doesn't look much. She's about 65 inches, with short blond hair, emerald green eyes, and a smile that could make the gods jealous. She's built as a warrior, but still looks very feminine. But the best part is, she is very sweet and still acts childish sometimes…in a cute way. She still is a strong leader and has good judgment. But the young girls love her stories", Ephiny explained with a wide smile.

"She sounds like a nice person, and cute", Xena joked, "Now, tell me about her stories. I love a good story"

"She's really good. She used to be a bard before she joined the tribe", Ephiny looked at Xena and realized the Empress looked shock, "You ok?"

"A bard before joining the tribe? She wasn't born an Amazon?"

"No, she joined the tribe when she was 18 summers old. Her village was destroyed during a battle 10 summers ago"

Xena's heart sank. Could this possibly be Gabrielle? Could her love still be alive?

"Ephiny, what is her name?", she asked breathless.

"Queen Ciane", she answered.

Xena looked at the Amazon, "I mean her real name, not her Amazon name"

Ephiny was confused, "Gabrielle, why?"

Xena felt her heart stop, "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, my friend"

* * *

Amazon Nation, six candle marks before midnight…

The troops were already camping outside the Amazon Nation. As soon as Xena entered the village, she was sent to an amazon hut until she was summoned by the Queen. She laid down on the confortable bed looking at the ceiling. Even though she was tired, she couldn't get her heart rate to slow down.

**_'Gabrielle, why?'_**

"Are you my Gabrielle?", she whispered.

**_'Can you hold me tonight?', Gabrielle whispered looking into my eyes._**

**_'Forever and always'_**

"Please be so"

She felt Ephiny enter her hut and turn her face to look at her.

"The Queen will see her at her hut, Emperor", the Amazon said sadly, "You ok?"

"Yes, my friend. Just memories", Xena said standing up, "I'm ready"

Ephiny smile sadly, "It will get better", and exited the hut followed by Xena.

* * *

Xena entered the Queen's hut and found it empty. Ephiny said she'll wait outside while she talked to the Queen in private. She started to look around the hut and found it very warm and welcoming. There was a small desk at the corner filled with scrolls and she smiled. Her Gabrielle loved to write and tell her stories, maybe this could be her after all.

She walked towards the desk and saw a scroll open and read the title of the story, "Path known, future untold", she whispered touching the scroll lightly. The handwriting looked very familiar.

"Is it common where you are from to read what doesn't belong to you, Empress?", the Queen said behind Xena.

**_'That voice!'_**

She started to turn around and looked straight at the eyes that had hunted her for the last 10 summers. Gabrielle looked back at her in pure shock.

"Xe…Xena?!", she said with tears in her eyes.

"Gabrielle?!", that's all Xena could say as she walked slowly towards her.

"You are the Conqueror?", Gabrielle whispered tears now running down her cheeks.

Xena stopped right in front of her and cupped her face with her hands. She whipped Gabrielle's tears tenderly with her thumbs and whispered, "Yes"

The Amazon Queen pulled back from Xena's touch and the Empress saw her eyes hardened, "You never came back for me"

Xena looked at her confused, "Yes, I did. Couldn't find you anywhere, the village was in flames and I couldn't find you anywhere"

Gabrielle looked away, "It's been 10 summers, do you expect me to jump in your arms like that?!"

Xena was confused, she didn't know when the conversation when down hill. Not like they even had one, this just started with the wrong foot.

"Gabrielle?", she whispered.

"I will marry you for the nation, but don't expect me to be your whore like you do with all your allies", the Queen looked back at the Empress, "For that you have Cleopatra. Now, where is the treaty?"

Xena's eyes hardened, "In my hut"

"Then get it and let's get this ceremony over with. At midnight, meet me and the rest of the Amazons on the ceremonial ground", Gabrielle said exiting the hut.

Xena was left confused, what the hell just happened? One moment she had her Gabrielle right in front of her and the next she was biting her head off. Whatever happened to Gabrielle the last 10 summers, it had changed her completely.

"Or maybe I never really knew her", she whispered walking out of the hut.

* * *

Amazon Ceremonial Grounds, Midnight…

The amazons were all in a circle around their Queen and the Empress. Gabrielle was on her ceremonial Amazon Queen attire, but with her mask off. She was wearing a brown leather top with a matching short skirt, with a feather necklace and brass wristbands. Two silver thin bands cover her upper arms and she was not wearing her traditional boots. Xena was barefoot as well but with her traditional Warrior Princess armor and leather bodice.

**_'I met her with a similar attire'_** Gabrielle thought remembering her times with Xena 10 summers ago, **_'Will I be able to love her again?'_**

Xena looked at the Queen and couldn't help but feel sad. She had her love back, but this time around Gabrielle didn't want her back. **_'Why don't you let me love you?'_**

The priestess was almost at the end of the ceremony. Neither Gabrielle nor Xena had heard the words the priestess was saying, both were lost in memories from the past.

"By the power of Artemis, I declare you partners till death break you apart from the life of the living"

With these words, both women snapped back to the present and looked at each other and then at the priestess.

"Empress, you may kiss your bride", the priestess said with a smile.

Xena looked back at Gabrielle and saw that the amazon was afraid. She step closer and lower her face to look at Gabrielle's eyes and whispered, "May I kiss you my Queen?"

"Yes", the amazon whispered back and felt Xena's lips touch hers. Both of them were in a trance and felt dizzy with the touch. The kiss was gentle and loving, and full of promise? When Xena pulled back, she saw tears on the amazon's eyes and thought that maybe Gabrielle had regretted this decision.

"I'm sorry", Xena whispered.

The amazons were shouting, celebrating, enjoying the historic moment when the Nation had joined in Allegiance with Greece. But the two woman could only think that maybe this was a mistake. Gabrielle looked down and walked away from Xena and towards her hut. Ephiny looked at the Empress sadly and followed her Queen.

* * *

The Queen's Hut…

Gabrielle paced back and forth like a caged animal. She couldn't stop the pressure she felt in her heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gabrielle?", Ephiny asked.

Gabrielle looked back at her friend in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You just left your new bride at the party to come to your hut to think I don't know what the fuck. What's going on?", Ephiny asked angrily.

"Do you know who that monster is?", Gabrielle spat out walking towards Ephiny.

"Of course I know who she is, she is Xena", the amazon answered, "And she's not a monster, not anymore"

"She never came back for me Eph, she broke her promise! She left me to the mercy of those men!"

"She did go back for you god damn it! She searched for you all these years! She became that monster because of you! She thought she lost you forever, she never stopped believing that somehow you were alive, she never stopped loving you. That woman out there still loves you, you are also the reason she controls the monster she use to be. You are her light Gabrielle, don't destroy what's left of her"

Gabrielle couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't speak. She has been only thinking of the pain she has felt all these years. But she totally forgot of the pain Xena could be feeling as well.

"Give her a chance Gabrielle, tell her what happened, tell her why you weren't at the village. Tell her your story for once", Ephiny whispered walking towards her Queen and hugging her, "Be strong for her and let her be strong for you"

"What about Cleopatra?", Gabrielle asked pulling away from Ephiny, "I heard she share's the Empress' bed"

"True, but I don't think Xena would be thinking on that Egyptian whore now that you are back in her life, now that you of all people has become her wife", Ephiny smiled and saw Gabrielle smile shyly back at her.

"I'll do my best Ephiny", Gabrielle said walking towards the hut's door, "Will she want me that way?"

Ephiny asked in confusion, "What?"

"You know, would she want to bed me?", Gabrielle looked down.

"Tell me Gab, when you slept with some of your consorts, who were you thinking about?", Ephiny asked teasingly.

Gabrielle laughed, "On Xena"

"So you see you stubborn daughter of a bacchae, I think Xena was seeing your face while fucking the brains out of Cleo", Ephiny laugh, "Seriously, I think she always though of you"

Gabrielle smiled and exited the hut.

* * *

Xena's Hut…

Xena lay awake on her bed…again. She couldn't stay at the party knowing Gabrielle couldn't even stand the sight of her.

**_'The woman I love can't stand the sight of me'_**

"What I'm going to do", she whispered.

"You can start by holding me", she heard Gabrielle whisper from the door of her hut.

Xena turned her face towards the door in surprise, "What?"

Gabrielle walked towards the edge of the bed, "Can I lay down with you?"

"Yes", Xena whispered, "Are you drunk?"

Gabrielle smiled and lay down besides Xena, "No, I'm not drunk"

Xena smiled and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Ephiny screamed at me a little but I feel better now", Gabrielle smiled and looked at Xena's eyes, "You have changed"

"So have you", Xena whispered.

"Can you hold me?", Gabrielle whispered shyly.

"Forever and always", Xena whispered back pulling Gabrielle towards her. She finally felt complete after 10 summers apart from this woman. She felt Gabrielle sniffle, "You ok?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?", Gabrielle asked sobbing.

"I will", Xena answered feeling tears roll down her face. She felt Gabrielle's breathing change and knew she has fallen asleep.

"What happened to you my love?", Xena whispered falling into mospheous realm as well.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit of a roller coaster, but no one said love was easy. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See Prologue

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Liz: I will try and continue the fast updates and giving you and the rest of the readers a good story! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Morning came and Xena still held a sleeping Gabrielle in her arms. She was staring at the ceiling thinking on the events of the night before. She was still confused with the Amazon's reaction. They really need to talk and clear things up. Something tells her that something really bad happened to Gabrielle and she was afraid how will she react. She looked to Gabrielle's sleeping face to her right; she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. She felt the younger woman stir and open her eyes, slowly adjusting to the daylight. She looked up at Xena and realized that the older woman was looking back at her.

"Morning", Gabrielle mumbled stretching her arms. She then circled them around Xena's waist.

The Empress smiled a kissed the Queen's forehead, "We need to get out if this bed if we plan on arriving today at the Capital"

Gabrielle looked up sadly, "Sure, forgot I have to go and live with you in that big castle of yours". She moved away from Xena and pushed herself up from the bed and walked around the hut looking for her boots.

Xena looked at the ceiling sadly, "You don't have to live with me if you don't want to. You said you will marry for the nation, so however you feel confortable doing this you can make the decision. You're my wife, not my slave". She moved herself off the bed as well and started getting her stuff ready for her departure. They were running behind schedule as it was.

"Whatever you say, Empress", and Gabrielle walked out of the hut.

Xena stared at the spot Gabrielle was standing before she left in shock, "First she wants me to hold her, then she doesn't want to leave with me. Women"

She continued with her task and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

Queen's Hut…

Gabrielle entered rapidly to her hut and found Ephiny sitting down at a chair on the corner of the hut.

"So, how was it?", she teased the Queen.

"Nothing happened, Eph", Gabrielle said getting her stuff ready for the trip and then stopping abruptly, "I need to ask you something, and don't lie to me. Did you knew who Xena was? I mean, who she really was and meant in my life?"

Ephiny waited for Gabrielle to turn and look at her, "Yes I did, that's why I suggested for you two to get married"

Gabrielle opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"What? If we waited for you to do something we would have died slayed by the Romans", Ephiny joked and noticed that Gabrielle didn't even flinch.

"Don't mention does bacchaes", Gabrielle said returning to her task at hand, "You are unbelievable"

"You can thank me later when you realize that this was the right thing to do after all. You are denying yourself of a chance to be happy. You even called her while you slept since we adopted you into this tribe. Has she seen your brand yet?"

"No, and she wont see it", Gabrielle said moving around the hut while getting some clothing from her drawers.

"She'll eventually will see you naked", Ephiny teased.

"I won't sleep with her"

"Who are you trying to fool Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle looked back at her, "No one, I will request my own room. I wont share her bed"

Ephiny looked at her sadly, "Knowing how much you love her…"

"I don't love her Eph!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Gab. But one day you'll see someone else asking for Xena's attention. And when that day comes, jealousy will consume you and destroy you completely"

Gabrielle looked at Ephiny and did not say a word. Her Advisor stood up and left the hut.

* * *

Most of the march towards the capital went uneventful. Gabrielle kept ridding with her two Amazon escorts as far away from Xena without breaking formation.

"What's up with her?", Palaemon asked ridding besides Xena.

"I have no fucking clue", she said with anger on her voice, "Something happened to her, something bad. And she doesn't want to say. She doesn't want to be near me"

"How she's going to do when they get to the castle, she has to sleep in your bed chamber"

"She requested her own chambers, and I have to agree it is for the best. At least it will give me a peace of mind", Xena answered sadly.

"If you say so, Empress. You want me to investigate?", he asked seriously.

Xena looked at him and then towards Gabrielle, "No, if she wants me to know she'll tell me in due time. What I want you to do is find out why the Romans are in Greek territory. Ceasar wants something, and I want to know why"

"Yes, my Empress"

* * *

The Capital, the Empress Castle…

Gabrielle walked besides Xena down the East Wing were the chambers were located. The Empress stopped in front of one of the doors.

"This right here will be your chambers", she said unlocking the doors and letting the Amazon in. "This room is your Outer chamber where your private dinning area is located. That door to your right leads you to your studio. There is a desk and a small meeting table. I made sure you had enough scrolls, quills and ink for a few seasons", Xena explained unlocking the door and letting the Amazon see the room.

"It's beautiful, thanks", Gabrielle said walking around the studio. Xena smiled at her sadly, "You welcome, my Queen"

Gabrielle looked at her and saw the sadness in those eyes, "Xena…"

"We aren't done yet, follow me", the older woman interrupted and walked out of the studio being followed by the amazon, "This door right here leads to the bed chamber, I think that bed is big enough for you"

"Very funny", Gabrielle smiled and followed Xena inside the chamber, "What's that room for in the right?"

"That will be your bath chamber. Everything you need is here. Your head dresser will come shortly to measure you for your formal attire. Anything else you need regarding clothing he is the man to talk to. He has worked with me for the past 5 years, he's a good man"

Gabrielle looked around and took everything in.

"Oh before I forget, you need to talk to Palaemon to see what kind of body slave you need"

The Amazon Queen looked at her confused, "Why would I need one?"

Xena smiled sarcastically, "You are human, you'll eventually need pleasuring and a body slave can help you with that. Unless you want one of your amazon's to do it, they look willing"

The Empress turned and started walking towards the doors, "Do you have a body slave?", she stopped at her tracks and turned around and looked back at Gabrielle.

"Of course I do, and I think you may have heard I also have Cleopatra for that. I'm not a robot, Gabrielle"

The Amazon looked away, "Yeah, I guess it's normal around here"

Xena didn't want to answer so roughly, but she was tired of rejection already. "If you need me, my chambers are located across the hall. Dinner will be served at 6, it will be brought to your room. Don't worry, you won't have to see me". She turned around and left the room closing the door on her way out.

Gabrielle heard Xena's door opened and shut close with force. She looked around and felt somehow empty.

"It's better if I push you away Xena", she whispered walking towards the bath chamber taking her clothes off on the way.

* * *

Dinner was served at her table but she wasn't hungry. All she could think about was Gabrielle.

"Empress?", she heard her cook ask.

"Yes, Mynnia?", Xena looked at her cook.

"the Queen's door is locked, I can't get her food in", she answered looking at the floor.

"Don't worry. Leave it there, I'll get it to her. You can go back to your chores", Xena answered standing up.

"Yes, Empress", Mynnia bowed and left Xena by herself.

**'Forgot to tell her to leave it unlock'**, Xena thought grabbing the tray and heading towards Gabrielle's chambers. She unlocked the door and entered placing the tray on the dinning table. She went back and closed the front door and walked towards the bedchamber where she saw a naked Gabrielle laying stomach down on her bed slightly covered by a blanket.

Xena walked towards the bed and started watching the Amazon's back and realized it was full of scars.

"Who the hell hit you with a whip, my love", Xena whispered in horror as she saw a brand on Gabrielle's lower back. She walked closer to the bed to get a closer look at the brand, "Ceasar"

Xena was feeling nauseous; Ceasar has branded Gabrielle, which explains why the Romans are so closed by. She sat at the bed and felt Gabrielle stir.

"Gabrielle, dinner is ready", the Empress said distractedly.

The Amazon started to wake up and whispered, "I'm not hungry"

"You need to eat Gabrielle", Xena said looking at the younger woman's back and started to trace a scar on her lower back. Gabrielle bolted up on the bed and covered her naked form with the blanket looking back at the Empress in horror.

"I know who branded you, but I want to know why and when did it happened", Xena whispered with anger on her eyes, "What gave him the right to do that"

Gabrielle felt scared; there was the anger she was afraid to see in Xena's eyes, "He took me as his slave 10 summers ago. I don't have to tell you the things he did to me, I have a feeling you know exactly what he did to me. I can see it in your eyes"

"Is this why you are afraid to let me in?", Xena whispered, "Or is it because I couldn't get to your village before he could get to you?"

Gabrielle felt tears rolling down her face, "Both"

"This is why the romans are almost knocking in our door step. Ceasar wants his slave back", Xena whispered, "How did you escaped?"

"A Roman soldier named Joxer helped me escape. He was a friend of my sister, Lila", Gabrielle whispered sadly, "Ceasar killed him when he found out"

Xena looked outside the window towards the direction she knew the Romans where located, "Ceasar wants you back, but he's not taking my wife", she looked at Gabrielle, "He wont take you from me again. I won't let him"

Xena leaned in and captured the younger woman's lips in a soft kiss, "Eat, you need to stay strong just in case those bastards pass the Capital's walls". She stood up and walked towards the door.

"How did you know that was Ceasar's brand?", Gabrielle asked sadly.

"Because before I met you he branded me as well", Xena answered exiting the room and leaving a surprised Gabrielle behind.

* * *

Xena opened her eyes at the sound of a scream.

"Gabrielle", she whispered jumping out of bed and running out of her chambers and into Gabrielle's. She opened the outer chamber's door and closed it behind and ran towards the bedchamber and saw the Amazon toss and turn on the bed. She ran towards the bed and tried to wake Gabrielle up.

"Gabrielle", she shook her but no answer. She cradled her body to try to calm her down.

"Ceasar, please", was all the Amazon was saying. Xena started to feel tears form in her eyes, she knew exactly was Ceasar was capable of.

"Gab, please wake up. Baby, please", the Empress started to say while hugging the amazon tightly and moving her hands along her back.

"Xena", she heard her whisper. The older woman looked down and saw sad green eyes look up at her and that's when she felt her tears fall down her face.

"Xena, don't cry. Please", Gabrielle whispered whipping the tears with her free hand and pull her face down and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other in question.

"You want me to stay?", Xena whispered.

"Please, it will help me to get through the night", Gabrielle answered laying her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Ok, I'll stay", the Empress whispered replaying the kiss in her mind and closing her eyes.

* * *

A/N: A shorter chapter, but it explains a bit of what happened to Gabrielle. More will be explained in later chapters while these two get their trusting issues straighten away. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Warning #1: The idea of rape will be used on this chapter. It won't be explicit (as even myself find it a bit repulsive) but the idea of it will be stated.

Warning #2: Was listening to Leona Lewis while I wrote this, so beware lol

* * *

Chapter 3

**(Gabrielle's POV)**

_Why am I here? Why was I brought here? I'm just a bard, what do they want with me? My body feels the chills of the night, as I lay completely exposed in this cold tent. Can I even have a blanket? What kind of savages let their prisoners be exposed like this? But what do I know; I'm only 18 summers old. Maybe if I think of something else I can make it through the night._

_Xena, how I miss her. Last night I walked to her encampment and had a chance to be with her. She gave me the most beautiful kiss I have ever received. It was full of love, it was just indescribable. The way she hold me all night long as we slept, I felt safe, I felt complete. I just can't wait to see her again, but she never came for me. She promised, but maybe something happened to her. Please Gods, don't let that be true! And this savages came to our village, burned it down, took us all as their prisoners, and no Xena to be seen. Did you really love me as I do? Or you just said it because you thought that's what I wanted to hear._

_"YOU! GET UP!", I felt this animal push me from the back and I laid face forward on the floor. I did my best to stand up and one of them pull me up roughly. I noticed someone else entered the tent._

_"My men saw you leave the rebels encampment. They also said you left from Commander Xena's tent, how interesting. Are you her whore?", I heard this man ask._

_"No, I'm her friend", I whispered in shock. How the hell did they know?_

_"Her friend. She was once my friend and betrayed me. She left Rome to never return and know she's fighting against my army. My name is Julius Ceasar, and now you belong to me girl", he said walking around me, I could feel his eyes on me, studying my body._

_All the sudden, I smell something burning and felt the men gripping me harder._

_"Now, to make my point clear, you'll be identified as my personal slave girl. This will only hurt for a few hours, maybe days. But then you can proudly say you were my personal whore", there was silence for a few minutes and then I felt it. I felt the extremely hot metal make contact with my body and I screamed as hard as I could. The pain was horrible; I thought it was never going to stop. The air smelled of burning flesh, my flesh, but the only thing I could think of was Xena and the kiss. That thought made me relax and calm down._

_"Take her to my tent!", I heard Ceasar order._

_What came next you ask?! The most horrible thing that ever happened to me, he raped me, he made me his whore. Over and over again he cuff me to his bed and enter me until he was satisfied. He didn't care at all about how badly he hurt me, he only cared about humiliating me. When I didn't satisfied him, he used his whip until he was tired. What kind of monster will do this to a human being?_

_I was in so much pain, I could hardly move at one point. Then, I could say a miracle happened. A Roman Soldier named Joxer took me from the slave tent, helped me climb up his horse and we rode away from the encampment. I remember it was pitch black, and we rode for just a few candle marks. We arrived to a village in the middle of the forest, to an Amazon Village, and Joxer left me in the care of the Amazons and rode away back to the Romans. Last thing I knew about him was that Ceasar executed Joxer himself._

_I owe Joxer my life. I will be eternally grateful to him. He gave me a second chance to actually live, a chance to go and find Xena. I wondered day and night if I ever would see her again and then Ephiny made a treaty with the Greek Empress, more of an Allegiance. And then I married her, the Empress who happens to be Xena._

_My Xena, back in my arms holding me as I sleep once again. But I can't help but be afraid of her. It's like I don't know her anymore. She seems so different from the woman I knew 10 summers ago. I wish I could let her in, but after Ceasar it's a difficult task. Yes, I had sex with a few women here and there, but none of them lasted more than a night. I always thought of them as Xena, and now that I have her I'm afraid. Really, I'm babbling now, I should just open my eyes and move out of her embrace. Can't stay in this fantasy forever._

I opened my eyes and what I saw surprised me. The most beautiful baby blues were staring back at me. All ability of speech left me and all I could do was stare back at her. I could still feel her arms around me, I felt so safe in these arms, it felt right. I move my hand to cup her cheek and I gave her a sad smile.

"What were you dreaming about?", she whispered smiling me back.

"About a time long gone, not the best of memories", I whispered back closing the distance between our lips, I kissed her softly and felt her respond back. I leaned back to look at her eyes and I could see love in them. Ephiny was right, this woman still loved me.

We heard a knock at the door and saw regret pass through her eyes.

**'I regret it too, my love'**, I thought as she pulled away from our embrace and walked towards the door. She opened it a bit to see Palaemon standing at the other side of the door.

"Palaemon, this better be good", she said with a half smile.

"Actually, not that good. The Roman Legions are getting closer, and in greater numbers. Cleopatra and her Legions arrived this morning to our Capital to aid us against Ceasar, as well as the Amazon Nation", I saw Xena look at me with worry.

She should be, what the hell was Cleopatra doing here? Didn't she hear that the Empress had a wife? Well, one that doesn't want to have sex with her because she's being stupid. I am being very stupid about this; I love this woman for crying out loud!

"Alright Palaemon, I will be at the War Room in half a candle mark. Let me get dressed", she said distantly.

"Yes, my Empress", he said walking away. She turned and look at me with worry.

"Ceasar is almost here, we should get ready for the worst", she said looking at the ground, "You need to get the Nation ready just in case we need reinforcements"

"I will", I whispered sadly. But there was something bugging me inside, and I need to get it out, "You should go and prepare Cleopatra as well. Who knows, you may need her"

Ok, that didn't come out right. She gave me a sexy half grin and I knew I was in trouble.

"You know, you are right. I'm getting tired of my body slave and Cleo is a very clever adversary under my bed sheets", she teased and I throw her one of the pillows.

"Very funny", I grumble standing up from the bed and waking towards the bath chamber and what she said stopped me on my tracks.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Gabrielle. But she's not you, so don't worry so much about it"

And I heard her leave the room.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

War Room…

"We counted over 10 legions, we are not outnumbered but still, it will be a hard battle to win", Palaemon explained, "They came with their full artillery as well"

"We must find a way to disable their Artillery before we go in for the attack, if not we'll loose to many men", Xena explained while looking at the sand table, "We also need to find another way to attack them. Either through east or west, or we could find a way to attack them from the rear"

"The Amazons can attack them from the outside, especially from either east or west as if all forest grounds. The rear in an open space, it will be to risky", Gabrielle said looking at Xena. "We could place at least a legion east and another one on the west. That can distract them long enough for an attack either coming from the Capital or the rear"

Xena looked at Gabrielle and gave her a wide smile full of admiration. She was surprised at the knowledge the Amazon had of Battle Strategy.

"Sounds good, Amazon. But when they are distracted, how will we attack from the rear or the Capital?", Cleopatra asked sarcastically.

"I think that will be our lane, Cleopatra", Palaemon answered looking at Gabrielle, "Isn't that right, my Queen?"

Gabrielle smiled, "Well yes, it is Chancellor"

Xena was trying to keep her amusement at bay. The tension between Cleopatra and her wife could be cut with a knife. As much as it amused her, she needed to keep this two out of their way.

"Now, why don't we take a break. We've been in here for the past four candle marks and I'm famished. How about we meet here again in a few candle marks with a fresh mind?"

"That sounds good to me, my Empress", Palaemon answered exiting the room with Gabrielle close behind him.

Xena grabbed her scrolls and followed behind Gabrielle when she felt Cleopatra grab her left wrist and pulled her towards her.

"Now Xena, this gives us enough time to play around like the good old times", she whispered on the Empress ear. Then she kissed Xena's neck slowly.

Xena pull away from Cleopatra, "No Cleo, this cannot happen. I'm a married woman now"

"Really Xena, like that has stopped you before. She's just a trophy wife, a reminder of a stupid Allegiance with those savages"

Xena looked at Cleopatra with anger in her eyes, "Gabrielle is not a trophy wife, and her people are not savages. They are Amazons, the most honorable people I have met in all my life"

Cleopatra smiled, "You are in love with her, very interesting. Don't let your enemies know that Xe, or it can be dangerous for you"

"They won't"

"Ok, I'll respect your decision. But if you need someone to warm your bed from time to time, just give me a call", Cleopatra left the room followed by Xena.

* * *

Gabrielle sat at her tub while her servant washed her back, her thoughts were a little distant as she remember what Cleopatra had said to Xena.

**_"Really Xena, like that has stopped you before. She's just a trophy wife, a reminder of a stupid Allegiance with those savages"_**

She didn't mean to hear the conversation, but she went back to get her scrolls and listened to them. Cleopatra wanted Xena's attention, that's for sure.

"A trophy wife", she whispered.

Xena entered the bath chamber silently and heard Gabrielle's whisper and felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. The servant noticed her on the chamber and Xena instructed her to be quiet and to come to her. Xena grabbed the sponge and instructed the servant to leave the chambers. She then walked towards the Amazon, knelt behind her and kept scrubbing her back softly.

Gabrielle felt that something was different; the scrubbing on her back was different. Then, she felt a light kiss on her neck.

"You are not a trophy wife", Xena whispered in her ear.

This small gesture woke something up inside the Amazon and she turned around and looked at Xena's eyes.

"I hope not", she whispered back with tears forming in her eyes, "I didn't wait 10 summers to become your trophy wife"

Gabrielle cup Xena's cheek and felt the older woman lean down to capture her lips. The kiss was slow first, then in became more passionate. The younger woman opened her mouth slightly to let access for Xena's tongue. The dance inside their mouths was intoxicating. The Empress circled her arms around the Amazon's body and lifter her from the tub, bringing her to her height and felt her encircle her legs around her waist.

Without breaking their kiss, Xena walked them towards Gabrielle's bed and laid the Amazon gently on bed. When they broke for air, the Amazon cupped the Empress' cheeks.

"Make love to me, Xena", she said with tears in her eyes, "Make me forget about Ceasar's touch, make me yours. I want to be yours, forever"

Xena smiled while whipping Gabrielle's tears from her cheeks, "Always and forever, my Gabrielle", she kissed her softly and looked back at Gabrielle, "Whatever he did to you, it will fade away. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life making sure that it happens, it will but just a distant memory"

"Take this off", the amazon joked pulling at the older woman's clothing.

"As you wish my Queen", Xena answered pulling away from Gabrielle and taking her clothes and boots off. She noticed that the amazon was smiling at her and curiosity was biting her hard.

"What?"

"My, oh my. Just wondering why did I spent 10 summers without the presence of that godly body", Gabrielle joked.

Xena looked at her body and then at Gabrielle's naked form, "You know, I don't know what you're talking about because that body of yours is more tempting than mine"

The Amazon smiled, "Why don't you get that fine body of yours over here"

Xena complied and walked towards the bed stopping right on Gabrielle's feet. She looked at the amazon's eyes while she placed her hands on the younger woman's knees. Her hands started to slowly caress the knees, went down to caress the thighs and she felt the woman under her part her legs slightly to give her space to place her body between her legs. She placed her hands on each side, besides Gabrielle's head, to hold her weight.

"What you are looking at, Warrior Princess?", she asked smiling cupping Xena's cheeks.

"Just looking at you, my bard", she answered kissing one of the hands on her cheeks. She leaned down and captured her lips. She felt Gabrielle's hands on her back and moved her lips to the amazon's neck. Her right hand caressed down from her collarbone to her left breast capturing a nipple.

She felt Gabrielle gasp at the touch and she slowly kissed down from her neck to her right breast were she captured the other nipple. The amazon started to hold the bed sheets as Xena continue her attack on her breasts. It was such a delicious feeling, one the amazon has dreamed since her last night with Xena on the encampment 10 summers ago.

The Empress' lips left the Amazon's breast and continue to leave a trail of kisses through the younger woman's abdomen. She wanted to go slow, she wanted to make sure Gabrielle knew how much she loved her. This was not a conquest, this was her wife, the woman she loved with all her heart and soul. Her right hand left her breast and started to travel down slowly through the amazon's abdomen until she reached Gabrielle's thighs. She started caressing the inside of the right thigh as he mouth reached her destination between the amazon's legs.

"Oh gods…", Gabrielle gasp holding tighter to the bed sheets.

"No Gabrielle, the gods have nothing to do with this", Xena teased licking the clitoris slowly causing the younger woman to react. She guided her hand towards the amazon's opening, circling slowly with her index finger.

"Xena, please…", Gabrielle pleaded. She was trying to hold herself as much as she could, she didn't want this moment to end, but Xena's touch was driving her insane.

"Please what, my love?", she teased licking again the clitoris.

"I need you", the amazon whispered moving her hands to Xena's hair.

Xena took this as her queue and entered Gabrielle slowly with two fingers and continued to lick her clitoris at a slow and torturous pace. She thrust her fingers in and out slowly making sure Gabrielle adjusted to her fingers inside of her.

"Oh, Xena…", the amazon moaned moving her hips towards Xena's mouth.

The older woman started to lick her clitoris and thrust the amazon's passion at a faster pace. She started to feel the muscles spam contract around her fingers and she knew Gabrielle was almost there. She moved her other hand to the amazon's breast and started to play gently with her nipples.

"Xena! Oh gods!", Gabrielle moaned in pleasure as she came. She felt the spasm go through her body in a delicious way.

When Xena felt Gabrielle's spasm stop, she slowly slid her fingers out and moved beside the amazon, pulling her into her arms and kissing her softly on her lips.

"How you feeling, love?"

"Happy, loved, awesome", Gabrielle said looking at Xena and smiling, "I love you"

"I love you too, my bard", she smiled kissing her slowly.

"My bard? Why bard?", the amazon asked with a smile.

"Because you were a bard the first time I met you and I like that side of you", Xena answered, "You owe me 10 summers worth of stories"

"True", Gabrielle laugh, "And you owe me 10 summers worth of kisses"

Xena gave her an evil grin, "Only kissing?"

"Oh gods, of course not only kissing!", Gabrielle teased moving on top of Xena, "But if you think I wasn't going to repay the favor you were wrong"

"Baby, we need to go back to the War Room", Xena explained seriously.

"Bah, who needs to go there. War rooms are overrated", the amazon teased kissing the Empress passionately.

"Oh, GABRIELLE!"

"Well, there goes the War Room", Palaemon joked to himself, "About time you two"

He walked down the chambers corridor and closed the main doors. He kept walking towards the War Room where he met with Cleopatra.

"Where are those two?", she asked irritated.

"Something came up, something with the Amazons", he lied seriously, "By the way, just reminding you, you better start finding a new 'fuck' buddy because Xena is happily married"

"Please, as soon as she gets tired of that girl she will come back crawling to my bed", Cleopatra said.

"I don't think she will this time, my friend", Palaemon smiled exiting the room

* * *

A/N: Here you go, some happiness between the drama. More Cleopatra to come, she's one snake of a woman may I say. And of course, more of Ceasar and our girls. Let me know what you think, drop me a review.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Have some things going on in my life that I needed to focus. A brief summary of my life: I am in the military and I went home on leave to get married. Now, I'm back home and ready to continue on with the story.

Warnings: Cuteness all the way, and some Cleopatra here and there.

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabrielle's Bed Chamber….

**_"Make love to me, Xena"_**

**_"Make me forget about Ceasar's touch, make me yours. I want to be yours, forever"_**

Xena smiled as the memory of their lovemaking passed through her mind. She opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the light in the room. She felt the warm body still pressed gently to her side, with her head nuzzled on her shoulder. She looked down to see a sleeping Gabrielle and kissed the top of her head and started to gently disentangle from the body. She looked outside the balcony and noticed the sun was starting to set. She looked back at the sleeping form on the bed and started to study the beautiful body and her eyes stopped at the Amazon's back. She counted at least twelve whip slashes and she felt her blood starting to boil. She started to move her eyes down her back and stop at the brand located at her lover's lower back. Xena walked towards the bed and on the edge of the bed. She traced the brand gently with her index finger, remembering the day she had hers.

**_"Now you belong to me, Xena", Ceasar said while burning her body._**

"Xena, you with me", Gabrielle whispered sleepily looking at Xena's eyes.

The Empress looked back at the amazon and gave her a sad smile, "Yes, I am. Was just lost in my thoughts", she kept trailing the brand and then bent down and kissed it sending a delicious feeling up the amazon's body.

"What were you thinking about? You look so sad", Gabrielle said sitting down on the bed, the blanket dropping from the body and exposing it to Xena.

"About Ceasar, but that's in the past my bard", she answered with a sad smile, "And after we defeat him, he will be out of our lives forever"

The amazon smiled at the older woman, "You said before that he branded you. You still wear the brand?"

"Yes", Xena answered turning around where she was seated so Gabrielle could see the mark on her lower back.

The amazon traced the brand with her finger and then went up and traced each scar on her back, "I can see he also slash you"

"I wasn't a very complying slave, my bard", Xena joked enjoying the touch.

"How did you escape?", Gabrielle whispered kissing Xena's shoulder.

"My brother Lyceus attacked Ceasar's encampment and rescued me from that bastard, but my brother went back to kill him and never returned alive. Ceasar murdered my brother", Xena explained sadly, "It's been 15 summers from that, and I still haven't forgiven that bastard for what he did. My mother blamed me for my brother's death, then through time she understood why he had done it. She then asked me for forgiveness, my mother is an amazing woman is all I can say. If it wasn't for her, I could have turned out worse"

Gabrielle smiled at that last statement, Xena's mother sounded like quite a woman. "Your mother sounds like a saint"

The Empress laughed, "She's no saint, but she is my mother. She's my hero"

Xena turned around to look at the bard's eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips, "You hungry my bard? I'm famish!"

Gabrielle laugh, "Oh yes, I am! What's for dinner?"

"Well, we could see what Mynnia cooked for us", Xena said standing up, "Or are you hungry for something special?"

"I could eat a horse?", the amazon joked.

"I don't think she cooked that today, but we can ask her just in case she has a horse leg hidden around that kitchen of hers", the Empress smiled back helping the amazon to get out of bed.

* * *

A few candle marks later, the Empress walked inside the War Room with the Amazon Queen by her side. Cleopatra and Palaemon were sitting around the sand table discussing the latest updates on Ceasar's movements.

"Good Evening", the Empress said walking towards them with a half smile, "Already planning to kill me?", she teased looking at Cleopatra.

"Not yet, my liege. But I will soon if you don't start paying me more attention", the Ruler of Egypt said with a half smile, "Now, on a more serious note. Ceasar has started to move some of his legions towards us. At least five of them, another fifteen are on their way"

Xena looked from Cleopatra to Palaemon lost in thought, "So, how many legions we have on the Capital? We need to use the least amount of men possible in this attack. More legions are on their way and we need out men physically and psychologically prepared for what lies ahead. Unless…"

Gabrielle looked at Xena and understood immediately what was running through her Empress' mind, "Unless we can find a way to distract the other fifteen leagions that are on the way"

Palaemon looked at the Amazon Queen with a smile, "That sounds like a plan, but how are we going to be able to do that?"

Cleopatra stood up and walked to the Amazon Queen, "How many Amazon archers do you have?"

"Around three hundred across the Nation", Gabrielle answered staring at the Egyptian ruler, "What did you have in mind?"

"Our original plan still stands against the first five legions. But in order to hold the other fifteen away long enough to win the battle we will need at least half of your archers and I can supply around seven infantry legions and 5 artillery legions. That will put us on an advantage. We can start it the artillery, and then continue our attack with your archers. When we see that we are in an advantage, we'll send the infantry"

Gabrielle was impressed, "I have to admit I really like your plan. It just might work perfectly and Ceasar wouldn't know what is coming"

Cleopatra smiled at the Amazon's comment and looked at Xena, "I have to give it to you Xena, you married an intelligent little blond"

The Empress roled her eyes at Cleopatra and smiled, "And I thought you already knew how I liked my women, Cleo. In this case, I chose the perfect one to be my Queen"

Palaemon smiled at the Amazon who was amused by the exchange between the rulers, "Are you considered a blond? I though they were dumb"

Gabrielle half smiles, "I considered myself more of a redhead"

Cleopatra looks at her and smiles, "Are we going to keep this up or are we going to have a final say about the situation?"

Xena looks at Palaemon, "Send the spies and make sure they keep us updated. We need the troops ready for battle"

"As you wish, my liege", Palaemon answered leaving the room.

"Gabrielle, prepare your archers and tell them to report to Cleopatra's Field General. The rest of the Amazon legions should get ready and stand by for any last minute orders. Ceasar is a man full of surprises"

"As you wish, my Empress", Gabrielle smiled at Xena and left the room leaving Cleopatra and the Empress by themselves.

Xena was lost in thought, she didn't know what Ceaser was really up to. At this point she wasn't sure why he wanted Gabrielle so bad, or if he was here for another reason. If truth be told, both her and the Amazon were slaves to Ceasar at some point. If he gets a hold of them, he destroys both her Kingdom and the Amazon nation.

"Divide and Conquer", she whispers.

"Maybe that's what he really wants", Cleopatra said walking towards her, "He is famous for doing that"

Xena looked at her, "I can only agree to that. It's strange, how he can have anything in the world but…"

"He keeps coming back after you? One of two things, he wants to destroy you or he want to own you. Two of the most difficult things to actually do in this world", Cleopatra said with a half smile.

"And why do you say that? What makes you so sure?", Xena looked at Cleopatra with a half smile, "He knows me, or he thinks he knows me"

"He know a part of you that does not exist anymore, a part that he destroyed. But I have a good idea why he wants to at least own you", Cleopatra said walking closer to the Empress, "You are just to irresistible my sweet"

Xena looked at Cleopatra amused, "Am I?"

The Egyptian ruler walked around the Empress and whispered on her ear, "Believe I know how irresistible you are. And if you think that marrying that trophy wife of yours will stop me from having what I want and desire, you are wrong". She kissed the Empress neck, "When you get tired of her, you'll come back crawling to me"

Xena walked away from her and turned to look at Cleopatra, "Gabrielle is not a trophy wife, she is MY wife. And I wont grow tired of her"

"Keep telling yourself that dear. But people don't change, specially you", Cleopatra said stealing a kiss from Xena, "And you, belong to me"

"I belong to Gabrielle", Xena said walking out of the War Room.

"We'll see about that", Cleopatra whispered.

* * *

A/N: This one was short. But more will come! Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
